


His Story

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 1 - "That's how the story goes"





	His Story

That's how the story goes. You knew it, way before it happened.

He makes a great sacrifice and gets his happily ever after. You know he did, that there is no way he didn't find _her_ again.

From the moment you two met, it was all he'd ever talk about. His goal, that guided his every action.

You knew it, and yet you fell for him anyway.

You didn't remember it at the time, wrapped up in fake memories given to you by the curse.

Regina gets her crown, and he isn't there to see it.

You wish he was.


End file.
